Fragile Hate
by putraerae
Summary: Cappuccino, hujan, dan dalam lima menit, kebencian Hibari pun berubah. Full of D18. Mind to RnR?


**Fragile Hate**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © **Amano Akira**

**Warning:** nyerempet AR, nyerempet OOC, typo(s), BL, full of D18

Thanks for reading :D

* * *

Secangkir _cappuccino_ yang masih panas tidak tersentuh oleh empunya. Entahlah, raut muka pemilik _cappuccino_ itu terlihat kesal. Sangat kesal. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja kayu bundar itu tanpa ritme. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponsel _flip_ berwarna hitam.

Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada pesan atau panggilan yang terlewat. Apalagi _e-mail_. Tidak ada dering, ataupun getaran. Pemilik ponsel itu berhenti mengetuk jarinya, lalu menutup ponselnya.

_Cappuccino_ itu masih panas. Dan panas itulah yang membuatnya tak tersentuh oleh orang beriris ungu itu. Iris ungunya terarah pada ponselnya. Masih hampa. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu fokus kepada ponselnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Kyoya!" Pintu kedai kopi itu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kedai sambil merentangkan tangannya yang penuh tato—namun jaket hijaunya menutupi tato tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari ke arah "Kyoya"—pria beriris ungu itu—dan memeluknya. Diusapnya rambut _raven_ "Kyoya" pelan.

Namun, tangan "Kyoya" menangkis usapan tersebut. Raut wajahnya masih kesal—sangat tersirat di wajahnya.

"_Un cappuccino, per favore*_!" kata pria berambut pirang itu. Tangannya sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa dari tempat yang diduduki "Kyoya".

Satu gelas _cappuccino_ "Kyoya" masih penuh dan hangat. Masih tidak tersentuh. "Kyoya"—oh, panggil saja dia Hibari—menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, lalu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja. Yang ia tunggu sudah datang, namun tetap saja, hatinya kesal. Dia _membenci_nya. Dari akar rambutnya, hingga ujung kakinya, walaupun itu terbuat dari platina, tetap saja, Hibari _membenci _Dino. _Benci_. _Benci_. Dan sangat amat _benci_.

"Untuk apa kau datang, _Haneuma_?"tanya Hibari dingin. Dia mengaduk _cappuccino_ hangatnya pelan, lalu menyeruputnya. Iris ungunya memberi tatapan kalau dia mem_benci_ "_Haneuma_" itu.

"_Haneuma_" masih saja tersenyum. Setebal apa kulitnya hingga dia tidak merasakan kebencian Hibari. "_'Kan_ kau yang memintaku untuk datang, gimana _sih_?" kata "_Haneuma_"—oke, sebut saja Dino.

Hibari diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Kau marah karena aku terlambat lima menit?" kata Dino. Hibari masih terdiam. "Perlukah aku jelaskan kenapa aku terlambat?" tanyanya lagi. Yang ditanya masih diam, dan menyeruput _cappuccino_ hangatnya.

"Kyoya," Dino angkat suara lagi.

Hening. Hanya ada dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir keramik dan pembicaraan pengunjung kedai yang lain.

"_Tch_," Hibari bersuara. Diletakkannya cangkir keramiknya. "Kemana saja kau?" tanya Hibari kesal.

"Aku … hanya menjalankan rutinitasku," kata Dino. "Memang kenapa, Kyoya?"

Hibari masih kesal. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia tuntut. Jawaban seperti ini hanya membuat waktunya terbuang. Ia _benci_ jika waktunya terbuang bukan untuk hal yang dia inginkan. Dan Dino sering melakukannya. Hibari sangat _membenci_ kebiasaan Dino.

"Dengar, Kyoya," kata Dino. "Aku tahu kalau kau kesal karena aku sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasa—"

"Biasanya juga kau sibuk," kata Hibari memutuskan perkataan Dino.

"Tapi, kau juga harus mengerti. Cavallone sedang diambang keruntuhan. Centonuvola* bisa meruntuhkan Cavallone kapan saja," kata Dino.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Hibari.

Dino menghela napas. "Kyoya," satu hela napas lagi keluar dari diri Dino, "Aku sibuk, tapi setidaknya kita masih berkomunikasi, Kyoya."

"Hn? Kau sebut mengirimkan ucapan 'selamat tidur' lalu meninggalkanku sebagai _komunikasi_?" tanya Hibari.

"Tap—"

"Aku. _Benci_. Kata. Tapi," kata Kyoya memberikan penekanan di setiap kata. "_Kamikorosu_!"

Kyoya menghabiskan _cappuccino_-nya dalam beberapa teguk. Iris ungunya memandang jendela kedai yang memperlihatkan hujan yang membasahi Sicilia*.

Seorang pramusaji menghampiri mereka sambil membawa _cappuccino_ pesanan Dino. "Ini pesanan Anda, segelas _cappuccino_. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama. _Godere*_!" katanya sambil meletakkan cangkir putih berisi pesanan Dino. Dino tersenyum, lalu sang pramusaji pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dino mengaduk _cappuccino_-nya. Perlahan krim putih penghias _cappuccino_ itu menyatu dengan _cappuccino_ hangatnya.

Keduanya masih terdiam, iris keduanya beradu. Tidak ada yang memedulikan obrolan pengunjung lain, apalagi rintik hujan di luar. Dino menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya perlahan.

"Kyo—"

"_Kamikorosu_!"

Dino menghela napas lagi. Memang susah mendekati Kyoya, walaupun mereka sudah berhubungan selama satu tahun delapan bulan. Apalagi jika dia sedang kesal. Salah satunya ya, ini. Hanya karena dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan "Kyoya" lama-lama.

Kyoya menaruh tangannya di atas meja, meraba-raba untuk mencari _tissue_. Mulutnya terasa lengket oleh campuran krim _cappuccino_. Dan yang ia raba bukanlah _tissue_ yang ia cari.

Melainkan tangan Dino. Tangan orang yang ia _benci_ selama ini—selama hari ini.

"Kyoya …," kata Dino lirih.

Hibari mendecih mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil lirih. Hanya Dino, orang yang dia _benci_, yang berhasil memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan masih selamat hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang kau mau … untuk sekarang?" tanya Dino lirih.

'_Sh*t,'_ batin Hibari. Dia paling lemah dengan pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan ala gaya pacaran berlebihan. Di mana sang _cowok_ berpura-pura lelah dan menyerah kepada sang _cewek_.

Dia _benci_ Dino. _Benci_. Sangat _membenci_nya.

Pikirannya melayang bebas. Mengingat seikat bunga untuknya tanggal delapan belas Desember—satu tahun delapan bulan yang lalu. Mengingat kotak coklat penyok untuknya tanggal empat belas Februari. Mengingat hari-hari saat mereka berdua saja, berjalan melintasi jalan-jalan di Italia.

Mengingat omongan manis mereka setiap hari.

Dan karena setitik, dia _membenci_. Hanya karena tidak ada kabar secuil saja. Dia _membenci_.

Hibari meremas tangannya. Kesal. Geram. "Aku … aku _membenci_mu, _Haneuma_."

Dino terkejut. Senyumnya seketika lenyap. Matanya berair, menatap Hibari dengan sendu. Tangannya memegang tangan Hibari erat. "Katakanlah, Kyoya," kata Dino, "Kenapa kamu membenciku?"

Senggukan terdengar. Hibari tak tahan lagi. Oh dia _benci_ perasaan ini. _Iba_. Hanya herbivora yang merasa perasaan ini. Dan dia karnivora, siap menerkan mangsanya tanpa ada rasa _iba_.

'_Tahan sedikit!'_

"Aku … aku minta maaf jika … aku … mengecewakanmu," bisik Dino. Sedari tadi dia berlutut, lemas. Sedari tadi iris kuningnya menatap iris ungu yang—menurutnya—lebih indah dari berlian.

Hati Hibari mengkapur. Rapuh. Sesaat saja air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. _Benci_ itu menghilang. Hanya ada penyesalan yang diikuti oleh _iba_.

Hibari menangis. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir, tanpa memedulikan harga dirinya. Dia hanya menangis.

"_Ha_ … _Haneuma bakka_!" katanya pelan, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf," bisiknya. Bibir merah mudanya membisikkannya.

Dino masih berlutut. Dia lemas dengan kata _benci_ yang keluar dari mulut Hibari. "Ke … kenapa, Kyoya?"

"Karena … aku menuntut untuk lebih," kata Hibari pelan, "Apa hakku untuk meminta 'lebih'darimu, _Haneuma_?"

Dino memeluk erat Hibari-nya. Sangat erat. "Kau berhak, Kyoya," bisiknya, "Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan pernah berpaling."

Hibari terdiam. "Maaf," bisiknya lagi, "Karena aku _membenci_mu tanpa mengerti, _Haneuma_."

Dino tersenyum lemah. "Jangan pernah katakan kata itu lagi kepadaku, ya, Kyoya?" katanya, lalu menjilat pelan daun telinga Hibari. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu perlahan. Dia tak ingin kehangatan itu hilang seketika.

"Janji," kata Hibari pelan. Senyumnya sangat samar, hingga tak ada yang melihatnya tersenyum. Hanya Dino-nya yang melihat. Dan yang melihat pun membalas senyumnya.

Kedua bibir mereka bertautan, dengan saliva yang mengikat. "_Ti amo_," kata mereka.

* * *

_**Un cappuccino, per favore**_: _One cappuccino, please_  
_**Centonuvola**_: _Hundreds cloud_. Enggak, ga pernah disebut di _anime_ atau _manga _kok, suweer  
_**Sicilia**_: Nama kota di Italia, sarangnya mafia  
_**Godere**_: _Enjoy_

**A/N: **OMEDETOU~ GUE NULIS FICT INI HANYA DALAM JANGKA WAKTU SATU JAM~ /tepuktangan Gue kembali ngerusuh di fandom ini setelah rame ngebahas _sesuatu_ sama Hanacchi ( ObliObsessed) dan gue jadi greget balik lagi ke sini. Hitung-hitung nyapu sarang laba-laba lah #what Dan gue sekarang semacam "OH GOD MANA XS DAN D18?! MANA BOK MANA DUA OTP GUE?!" ketika pulang kampung ke sini _(:"3

Oke gue kenapa malah curhat gini. _Anyway_, minat _review_ atau kritik? :3


End file.
